A Day at the Dojo
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a little bit of fun one day at a dojo. PWP NaruSasu. I hate when people say this...but I guess I'm a hypocrite, story way better then the summery! *Sequel called A Day in the Car has been posted*


AN:

**Warnings: Graphic intimacy between two men, don't like don't read, I wont tolerate flames, you were warned! **

**I don't own anything…sadly…**

**I hope you enjoy, I was bored…so…I wrote smut 0.o Complete PWP! **

Oh and not beta'd… I can beta for others…sadly I cannot see my own mistakes TT

"Alright, alright, I give!" Hissed the young man from his position under his raven-haired basta- err, best friend.

"You sure?" Was the justifiably cocky voice of one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah…just get off me, you're heavy!" Naruto said, sitting up once he was released from the Kimura lock(1) Sasuke had put him in.

Ever since they were little, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had been best friends. Albeit, unconventional best friends, often fighting to the point of hospitalization, but best friends nonetheless. Today was looking to be one of those 'I'll drag your ass halfway to the hospital if you drag me the rest of the way' even if today would all be in good fun.

After a short breather, Sasuke stood, offering a hand to his sparring partner. Taking the hand offered, Naruto used the momentum of the upward jerk to execute a diving roll, ending with the blond behind the Uchiha. Kicking Sasuke's legs out from under him, Naruto jumped over the other, turning quickly and throwing a punch at the raven who had rolled back and into a standing position. Grabbing the blond's wrist, Sasuke twisted Naruto's wrist behind his back, pushing his knee between the boy's shoulder blades, forcing him to kneel.

"Wow, you look good this way." The Uchiha said with a smirk. "You want to play some more? Or have you had enough of me beating your ass?" Naruto could practically feel the smugness radiating of the body behind him.

So maybe it was low, but Naruto didn't care at the moment. Reaching his fingers as far as they would go, the blond ran a finger along the Uchiha's inner thigh, right where he was most ticklish.

Jumping back, hissing in surprise, Sasuke glared down at the boy crouching on the floor, poised to attack. With inhuman speed, Naruto was behind the other, quickly restraining Sasuke's arms with his own, Naruto bit down on the bare shoulder presented to him.

"Gotcha, baby." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

That was another game they 'played' at, friends with benefits, or rather, mutual using of the other for stress relief. It didn't matter if either was in a relationship, it was a way they could be close, and it sure as hell was just as fun and not as painful as what they were doing just moments ago.

"You wish." Sasuke whispered back before promptly throwing his weight forward, bringing the poor blond with him.

Looking up through his bangs, Naruto flashed a wicked smirk before lunging at the other young man, effectively knocking him to the floor and straddling his waist.

"Dobe." Sasuke said lowly, voice holding a playful threat.

"Why yes, teme?" Naruto said, grinning down at the raven, letting himself fall onto his hands, one on either side of Sasuke's head.

"Kiss me." Sasuke whispered.

Eyes softening at the sweet request, Naruto leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the older boy's paler ones. Normally the words whispered would be 'fuck me' but it seemed it was a good day for the stoic raven. Letting out a needy moan, Sasuke pressed up harder and licked the blond's lips, coaxing them to part. Answering the moan with one of his own, Naruto quickly complied with the silent request. With that, all gentleness left the kiss. Wrapping his legs around the blond, Sasuke pulled Naruto down, grinding his hips into the others pelvis.

"Fucking hell, baby…nngh…it's been too…aah…long!" Naruto panted out in between moans as Sasuke rubbed and grinded against him.

"Heh…shut up and feel…dobe." Sasuke replied, leaning up to suck on the tan neck, littering the skin with hickeys and love bites.

Growling deep in his throat, Naruto reached between them and starting playing with an exposed nipple, twisting and tweaking it, making it stand erect. Kissing his way down the pale body under him, the blond took the peak between his teeth, biting and sucking it roughly but carefully. Shirts were always the first thing to go, they were too hot and got in the way, and right now Naruto was thankful for that. Throwing his head back, Sasuke panted shallowly, fisting golden locks and pulling the others lips to meet his own. While Naruto was distracted with the kiss, Sasuke flipped them over, never breaking the tongue battle.

"You top tonight." Sasuke breathed against Naruto's lips.

Naruto just nodded slightly, moaning before leaning up to place a hard demanding kiss on the others lips.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss, nipping at the blond man's lower lip once for good measure, then started moving down the tan body under him. Reaching the waistband of the white sweats Naruto was wearing, Sasuke gently nuzzled at a hipbone, sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin there. Pulling the blond's pants and boxers down in one go, Sasuke kissed his way up a tan inner thigh, biting and sucking until the man under him was moaning and writhing. Smirking against the skin, Sasuke glanced up and baby blue locked with dark obsidian, both mirroring the same lust. Smirking wider, Sasuke stopped his ministrations right below where Naruto so desperately wanted to be touched.

"Tease…" Naruto breathed out, bucking gently towards the Uchiha's face.

Simply tilting his head in an _innocent _manner, Sasuke waited a few seconds before swiftly swallowing the blond whole. The noise that followed this action had Sasuke's own erection twitching delightedly. Moaning appreciatively around the hot flesh between his lips, Sasuke sucked hard, bobbing his head, and running his tongue along the underside of the thick shaft.

Feeling Sasuke moan around his cock, Naruto looked down to see Sasuke stroking himself, eyes shut in pleasure from both his own hand and what he was fervently sucking on. Reaching a hand down, Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair to get his attention, once the dark eyes opened; Naruto motioned for Sasuke to swing his body on top of his own. A wicked grin split Sasuke's lips as he pulled his mouth away from his 'treat', doing exactly what the blond wanted, the raven placed his knees on either side of the tan face, then promptly went back to blowing his lover.

Naruto looked up at the tantalizing sight inches from his face, enjoying the sight of the gorgeous man above him. Gripping pale thighs, Naruto urged Sasuke to lower his hips, giving him better access to his dripping cock. Absentmindedly stroking Sasuke's cock, Naruto sucked four of his fingers, wetting them to his taste before quickly pushing a single digit into the tight heat of the Uchiha's backside clear to the knuckle, quite aware of his best friend's love of that first penetration and the sting that came with it.

Arching and letting the cock in his mouth fall from between his lips, Sasuke groaned as another finger joined the first, then another. Pushing back on the fingers inside him, Sasuke reached down and used his hand where his mouth had left off, stroking the man firmly.

Removing his fingers from the Uchiha's inviting body, Naruto sat up, gently keeping the raven in place on all fours. Sitting up on his knees, Naruto took a second to admire the normally stoic man panting on all fours. Licking his lips, the blond draped his body over the one in front of him, reaching around to gently cup the weeping member belonging to the Uchiha, stroking him in long strokes. "Baby, I need you to cum for me, I forgot lube." Naruto whispered in the other's ear. "Cum for me now, you sexy bitch." And with a groan, Sasuke came into Naruto's hand, the blond cupping the liquid and smearing it on his own length and letting some run over Sasuke's entrance.

"Baby…you ready?" Naruto rasped out.

Panting slightly from his recent release, Sasuke merely threw a saucy smirk over his shoulder before saying, "Fuck me, don't hold back, I don't want to be able to walk for a week."

Groaning audibly, Naruto guided his length to the quivering hole, pushing all the way into the Uchiha in one go, before promptly having to steady himself to strive off his orgasm. "You're so fucking tight, Uchiha… ahh… you feel so _good!_" Naruto panted out.

"Then move, idiot!" Sasuke said, rolling his hips enticingly. That's all it took…

Sitting back up onto his knees, Naruto gripped pale hips, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. Pounding into the supple body under him, Naruto littered the strong back with soft kisses accented by hard bites.

"You like…that? I bet you…ngh…do, you little slut." Naruto said, smacking Sasuke's ass hard, making him cry out.

"Harder! Show me…ahh…how much of…a…slut…ohh…I am!" Sasuke panted out.

"Hn… How about…you…show me?" Naruto said, shoving Sasuke forward hard, making him sprawl on the floor. Before Sasuke could get pissed, he turned around and was met with a highly erotic sight, Naruto's built tan body was draped out on the floor, cock dripping from when it had been inside the Uchiha moments ago, and the most enticing 'come hither' look plastered across his hansom features.

"Ride me…now." Naruto commanded, leaving no room for argument, had there been any.

Crawling slowly over to the tan body, Sasuke swung his hips suggestively, before finally seating himself on his blond lover. Letting Naruto's erection slide between his ass cheeks but not slip inside him, Sasuke started rocking against the man, arching and biting his lip. Reaching a hand up, Naruto tangled his hands in ebony locks, yanking the older man down for a fiery kiss. While Sasuke was distracted with the kiss, the blond took the opportunity to align his cock once again with the Uchiha's entrance.

"Don't be a tease…" Naruto said, slamming up into Sasuke as he pulled him down at the same time. Sasuke cried out loudly in ecstasy, tossing his head back and arching his body beautifully.

"Come on baby…ride me…" And Sasuke did just that, bouncing up and down and rolling his hips. "Oh…fuck…yessss!" Sasuke moaned out loudly. "Come on…slut…harder!" Naruto said, dragging blunt nails down Sasuke's milky thighs.

Yanking Naruto up into a sitting position, Sasuke meshed their lips together, sucking Naruto's tongue into his mouth, biting into it hard enough to draw blood to muffle his release.

Sasuke rolled his hips a few more times, allowing Naruto to find his own release.

As Naruto got close, he grabbed Sasuke's hips, thrusting up weakly a few more times, he emptied his seed into the willing body above him. Sasuke moaned softly into Naruto's mouth at the feeling of being filled. Collapsing backwards, Naruto dragged Sasuke down on top of him; his softening member slipping out of the raven's body, raining gentle kisses wherever he could reach, the blond nuzzled the dark hair, sighing softly.

"Come on idiot, enough cuddling…" Sasuke muttered weakly, half heartedly trying to get away from the blond's warm embrace.

"Chill bastard, I won't go all lovey dovey on you, we do this all the time…I'm just tired…" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Tch, whatever…" Sasuke said, finally succumbing to the warmth of his best friend.

AN: Whoa… that was much more graphic then I had planned! Well the beginning really didn't match the rest…but I didn't know what to do with it…soooo I just had fun. I hope you all liked it though I looooovvveee reviews, the make me really happy –wink wink nudge nudge-

(1) Kimura is a submission lock; if you don't know what it looks like or don't want to look it up, think arm lock that can be executed from any position.


End file.
